


Fireworks

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred has invented something new.Just some smutty fluff.





	Fireworks

"FRED! WHERE ARE YOU? COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME!" George continued cutting ingredients for their new Deaf Drops (' _Make unpleasant noises disappear - The new remedy for Howlers, boring lessons or family gatherings_ ') and kept muttering under his breath. "What the hell is he doing? So much for 'Sure I'll help you'..." He was in the middle of cutting up dried earwigs when he heard his brother's footsteps descending down the stairs from their flat to the cellar where George was working. "Stop what you're doing and come with me! I gotta show you someth- DAMN!" - "OUCH! FUCK! I've cut myself!" Fred had tripped over a box of test tubes that stood next to the workbench George was busy at. He had bumped into his brother who, as a result, had slipped off with the large kitchen knife he was holding and cut himself in the index finger of his left hand. The cut was deep and started to bleed instantly as Fred, realizing at what he had provoked, began to apologize immediately. "Fuck! Oh Georgie! I'm so sorry! C'mere, let me see what I can do!" - "You've done enough, don't you think?" George snapped back. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to... I tripped over... What's that box doing on the ground anyway?" - "Oh, so now this is my fault because I had too many things to do at once to put the box where it belongs?" - "Are you mad at me?" asked Fred finally, eying his twin apprehensively. "Of course I'm mad at you, you git! First you let me do all of the work and when you finally come down here, it's pandemonium!"  
  
Fred thought that George was overreacting but knew better than to point that out in this very moment. Instead, he took the knife from him, placed it on the table and carefully tried to take hold of the still bleeding hand. George, however, pulled it away from him. "Leave it! I'll take care of it myself!" he growled and made to go upstairs. Since a lot of things could go wrong with their constant experimenting, Fred and George had an extensive medicine chest in their flat and the cut would be healed and gone in a couple of seconds. Crestfallen, Fred watched his brother ascending the stairs and was unsure whether to follow him upstairs or not. "Are you coming or what?" he heard George's voice and, relieved that he at least didn't seem to be furious, Fred followed him up into their flat.  
  
George was already rummaging in he medicine cabinet when Fred joined him and timidly approached his brother. “What are you waiting for?” George asked, pushing a small bottle with healing essence into his twin's hand. Fred had trouble suppressing his smile. No matter how angry George was with him, in the end he always wanted to be comforted by his other half when he was hurt. The twins had had their ritual for this since they were little. Fred took George’s still bleeding hand in his and dripped a few drops of the essence on the cut. Then he gently stroked the skin around it and said “Pain goes away, it doesn’t stay and once it’s healed, we can go, play.” It was a stupid saying that they had invented around the age of four but it still did the trick, together with the tender peck that he applied next to the wound. At the end, he softly blew on the cut three times and looked up at his brother. “Are you still mad at me?” - “Yes!” George pouted, but Fred could see from his softened expression that he didn’t mean it. All that his brother really wanted was a little more comforting and attention. “C’mere, Georgie” he said, taking his twin into his arms as he made to kiss him, but to his surprise, George pushed him away, placidly yet determined. “You wanted to show me something, when you came down?” he inquired and added “I hope it’s not more chaos!” A tentative smile spread across Fred’s face. “It’s not. Or, well… it doesn’t have to be. I developed something. For you! I mean, we can sell it too, of course and we should, but the prototype his exclusively yours!” he babbled, walking over to their kitchen table where he already had placed a square wooden construction, the size of a shoebox. “Come over here and let me show you!” he beckoned George to join him.  
  
“What is it?” George asked with slight apprehension, knowing that everything his brother invented by himself could be either completely ingenius or downright dangerous. “I made an indoor table firework!” Fred announced proudly, causing George to take two steps back in shock. “A firework? In a wooden box? Indoors? Don’t we have enough scorch marks in this flat already?” - “Oh come on, George! It’s perfectly safe, it doesn’t burn like normal fireworks. Just look at it, will you?” George wanted to protest, but Fred had already tipped the box with his wand and therewith caused the firework to start. George eyed it sceptically at first but realized soon that indeed nothing burned and that the erupting figures were actually quite nice to look at. Instead of just the usual twinkling circles or showers of sparks, these fireworks turned into colorful glittering figures such as flowers, broomsticks, star shapes and hearts, each no bigger than the wooden box itself and none flying higher than a foot above it. “Wow! Fred, this is really beautiful! It’s perfect for celebrations, I’m sure the customers will -” - “Shush! Wait ‘til it’s over!” Fred interrupted him. George turned his gaze back to the table and saw that, judging by the increasing speed of the tiny explosions and the growing amount of figures, the firework must be close to its end. Sure enough, soon after he had thought this, the explosions ceased and then one final, slightly larger one erupted, spelling “I love you George” in golden sparkling letters. George shook his head in disbelief, turning to is brother who looked at him nervously. “D’you like it? The letters and figures can be customized of course. I’m not sure if it isn’t too corny, but I thought you might still like it, knowing that I made it for you and -” he was silenced by George’s finger on his lips. “It’s beautiful, Freddie. I like it and I like it that you made it for me”, the younger twin said. He withdrew his finger and replaced it with his lips, pulling Fred close to him and letting his hands wander over his back. A pleased “Mmmhh” came from him when Fred started kissing back, parting his lips to welcome George’s tongue in his mouth.  
  
Once they had started kissing, George realized fully how necessary a bit of affection had been for him. They both had worked and accomplished a lot in the last few weeks, working from the early morning hours until well into the night, but their love life had suffered a little under those circumstances. Now he felt Fred's soft lips on his owns, his brother's tongue exploring his mouth ever so gently. The sweet blissful sounds Fred emitted gave him goosebumps as he deeply inhaled the familiar scent of his twin. Fred's hands wandered slowly from George's back down to his butt and squeezed it slight, letting him know that his brother had also missed some intimacy. George was very aware of his hard-on that was pressing against Fred's erection through the fabric of their pants. He broke the kiss to whisper gently into Fred's ear. "I wanna make love to you." He let go of Fred, took him by the hand and guided him into their bedroom.  
  
"Let me do this!" George commanded as Fred made to remove his shirt. "I'll undress you, you talk dirty to me while I'm at it, alright?" he said, standing in front of his twin and reaching for the hem of his shirt. "But don't complain afterwards that you've had to do all the work yourself", Fred sniggered in response, but stopped quickly when he saw the deadly stare in his brother's eyes. "Want me to stop what I'm doing and go back to work, Freddie?" George hissed as he pulled Fred's shirt over his head. "No, of course not! But you wouldn't wanna stop either, so don't pretend otherwise." He earned himself a slap on his ass for this. "Behave and talk, like I told you to!" George demanded and started to assault Fred's neck with alternating kissed and licks. Fred took a deep breath. "Aaaah, that's nice, Georgie... It's feels -" He inhaled sharply as George bit down right above his collarbone and started sucking vigorously, no doubt leaving a clear mark. "How does it feel?" he enquired, briefly interrupting the sucking but resuming it immediately. "Good! George, it feels... It makes me even more horny." "Is that so?" George asked teasingly while he pinched Fred's nipple with one hand. The other hand had wandered to the bulge in Fredddie pants and opened the buttons with more force than necessary, making sure that Fred's cock received as much pressure through the fabric as possible. His brother's name escaped Fred's lips as his pants were finally opened and pulled down together with his boxers. "Yes? What is it, Love? What do you want me to do?" - "George, please... Take it. Rub it. Stroke it." -"What do you mean by 'it', dear brother?" - "My - My cock. My hard cock." - "And why is it hard?" - "Because of you. Because I want you." - "That's right, good boy." George confirmed satisfied as he firmly gripped his brother's member and started stroking it, simultaneously squeezing his balls. Fred looked him in the eyes, breathing heavily. "Damn, George, that's so good... Yeah... Please -" - " _Please_? Please what? You're begging already, but I haven't even started yet!"  
  
George dropped to his knees in front of Fred and took the rock-hard dick into his mouth. "Merlin! George! Ooooh, that's.... aargh!" Fred's eyes sprang open, although he hadn't even realized that he had closed them. George smiled contently as he slowly moved his head backwards and forwards, his tongue brushing over the top of Fred's cock and pressing down a little, right into the tiny slit that already tasted faintly of precum. Fred tangled his fingers in his brother's ginger hair and looked down. George sensed his twins' eyes on him and looked up at his brother, never letting his mouth leave the cock it was teasing. Seeing George's hungry gaze, his mouth holding his erection, was the most arousing thing Fred could imagine in this moment. It caused him to let out a needy gasp. "George! I want you to fuck me, George!"   
  
George stood up, smirking. "Well then... Get off those shoes and pants and lay on that bed", he said, undressing himself with a few swift movements. "No, not like that. Lay down on your stomach!" Fred did as he was told and felt his hard cock against the mattress as he waited for his brother to join him. "So, Freddie? What's it gonna be?" - "I- I want you inside me. Please shove that gorgeous cock of yours inside me and fuck me senseless!" He felt George's hands on his inner thighs, spreading his legs. Without a warning, two fingers were pushed inside his hole and he let out a surprised moan. "When did you get the lube?" he asked, confused that the penetration had been so smooth and relatively painless for two fingers at once. He heard rather than saw the grin on George's face. "You're not the only one experimenting, Freddie. I've been practicing some wandless magic and lubrication spells, you see? Now... Tell me how you like this!" He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them and that way widening Fred's hole for him. Fred had trouble articulating coherent words but tried nevertheless. "Oh! It's... Good! Feels.. yeah! Ah, d-don't stop... ooooh!" The last sound was as mixture of disappointment and protest for George had pulled out his fingers again. "Turn around!" he told his brother with one slap on his butt cheek. Fred rolled on his back. Immediately, George grasped his ankles and forced his legs up and apart so that they were maximally spread and Fred's knees were almost level with his shoulders. George knelt before his brother, the tip of his cock prodding against the tightness of Fred's entrance. He took in the sight. Seeing his lover spread out for him like this, vulnerable and desperate was priceless. He added more lube with a tiny movement of his hand and slowly pushed the head of his cock through the ring of muscle. Fred moaned in pleasure and showed no signs of pain, so George quickly pushed in the full length of his shaft and groaned as a wave of lust made him shudder. "Fuck! Fred you're so tight! Damn, that feels good!" he brought out and started thrusting into his twin. Fred was breathing rapidly, moaning in ecstasy as George kept hitting his prostate.   
  
George kept thrusting and swore continuously under his breath. Fred felt so warm and soft, but firm at the same time. His face was contorted with utter bliss, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. With every other thrust he moaned his brother's name. "George! Oh George... Yeah! Oh Georgie, I... I'm gonna..." But George didn't need telling. He was close to climaxing himself when he took Fred's cock in his hand once more and applied three strong strokes to it that made his brother come with a loud guttural moan. Cum was splattering over George's fist and Fred's stomach in four consecutive jolts. As George felt the muscles tensing around his cock, he came as well. Hard. With a moan of "Fred! Yes! Fuck!" he pumped his hot seed into the tight hole, a considerable amount of it oozing back out immediately but he didn't care and nor did Fred.  
  
George let go of Fred's ankles, pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed, next to his twin. "Fuck, that was needed!" he panted. Fred turned his head to face him. "It was. God, you feel so good, d'you know that?" George smirked. "I assumed that much but keep talking, Love." "Naaah, too tired now" Fred said and cuddled himself up against his brother. "You don't happen to know wandless cleaning magic too, do you?" he asked, trying but failing to look casual. George grinned, silently magicked them both clean and took Fred into his arms. "Impressive!" Fred nodded in approvement. "Are you still mad ad me, Georgie?" George heaved a sigh and looked his twin in the eyes. "I couldn't be, even if I tried. I love you way too much." "I love you too", Fred answered smiling and then quickly fell asleep.


End file.
